


So Rock!

by im_yeojin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Band Fic, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Student Council, a little bit of making out at the end but nothing too much, some lesbian rooftop game idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_yeojin/pseuds/im_yeojin
Summary: Jinsol is a wannabe rockstar that's always late to school and Haseul is the student council member at the gate (who Jinsol thinks is so rock)
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	So Rock!

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk how to work this website, originally posted on aff first

Jinsol tries, she really does. It’s not her fault that half of the time she can’t wake up to her alarm in the morning. Okay maybe most of the time it has slightly to do with her staying up all night to write her _so_ _sick_ lyrics for the school band she’s in, OEC.

Her uniform isn’t up to par with the school’s dress code policy, skirt rolled up a little more than the school regulations allows it to be. Her rock n roll t-shirt that she usually wore underneath her button up and her top two buttons being undone. Jinsol also wore her black high top converse, just to add a little spunk.

Opposite of what her appearance may look, Jung Jinsol was a good kid. She had good grades and used to be on the mathletes team but quit the moment she fell in love with rock. Jinsol looked at the band A.Tract with wide eyes and mouth slightly opened in awe, it was _t_ _he_ life changing moment for her.

Jinsol is currently sprinting to the school’s front gate, that was in the middle of being closed. She picks up her pace, face down as she tries to make it. Jinsol barely squeezes through the gates and she gives her teacher a cheeky smile.

“I’m not late today.”

Her teacher looks her up and down, arms crossed before pointing his ruler towards Jinsol’s _sick_ get up “Not late perhaps, but you’re still out of regs.” Her gym teacher was a middle aged man, who got a kick out of punishing the students and used a lot more hair gel than needed.

Jinsol bats her lashes to try to get out of this one “Come on, just this once.” it never worked and she doesn’t know why she tries in the first place. When there isn’t a response back she awkwardly smiles but holds out a little longer. Jinsol eventually gives a defeated sigh and fixes up her appearance. She rolls her skirt back down to her knees and buttons up her shirt.

“Now get to class, Jung. Just because you made it before the gates, doesn’t mean that you’re not about to be late to class.” The gym teacher squints his eyes at her before shooing her away with his ruler “Scram.”

Jinsol gives a nod and another sweet smile, running to get to class. As much as Jinsol wants him to be wrong, she is in fact about to be late. Once she’s in front of her classroom, she places her fingers in between the cracked door and slowly slides it open. She’s praying to whatever God is out there that it doesn’t get caught on the bottom board and give her away.

She pokes her head in, crouching down and quickly making her way to her assigned seat. “They haven’t called your name yet.” Sooyoung rolls her head lazily towards her and whispers “But you were cutting it pretty close this time.” Ha Sooyoung was a friend of Jinsol’s that attended the same middle school as her when they were younger.

The two were never friends back then, it wasn’t until their first year of high school that they both just clicked. Jinsol could count on one hand how many interactions they had back when they were younger, the start of their friendship being a relatable one. Sooyoung was definitely the cool one, track star, popular with the crowd and not to mention pretty. Jinsol avoided her at all cost back then, assuming that their group of friends would never get along. It wasn’t like Sooyoung made any effort to talk to her in the first place either….

It wasn’t until they found out that they were the only two from their middle school that transferred to their highschool. They acted as if they had been friends all along the whole time since they really only had each other here. Sooyoung pulled a seat next to her and talked to Jinsol as if they had so much catching up to do. Fake friendship turned to real friendship.

“Jung Jinsol.”

“Here!”

Her class president, Kim Jiho, looks up from her board and looks at Jinsol to confirm she saw her body. She nods and looks back down before continuing to the next name.

“You know, another tardy and you’re going to have detention.” Sooyoung twirls her pen around with her hand, it was her favorite pen that had a pink heart as the clicker.

Jinsol is digging through her bag, grabbing her white covered notebook and light blue pencil bag out, it had a shooting star pattern on it. She gives a small groan “Ugh I know, you don’t have to remind me.” She places them on her desk “But last night I was suddenly hit with inspiration to write.”

Sooyoung rolls her eyes “You’re always ‘suddenly’..” she makes the bunny ears with her fingers “..hit with inspiration to write.” She wasn’t trying to be a hater or anything, Jinsol was just really bad at time managing and might as well not show up if she was going to be late every day.

Jinsol waves her hands fast and she shakes her head “No they’re good this time, I swear. Maybe this time Jungeun and Yerim will agree to use them this time around.” Jinsol was an active lyricist and always suggested her band, Odd Eye Circle (she was proud because she got to name the band), to use them for a gig one day.

Sooyoung side glances her, tapping on Jinsol’s hand comfortably. It needed to be said, “Look I’m going to be honest with you…. your songs aren’t that good and I’m only telling you as a friend. Friends wouldn’t let friends go out and embarrass themselves with crappy lyrics that they wrote.” Jinsol slumps into her seat, shoulders sagging “And they’re probably too nice to tell you this, but I’ll tell you straight up. It’s probably the reason why they haven’t perform your songs yet.”

Jinsol covers her face with her hands, scrunching her face and furrowing her eyebrows. Sure her songs weren’t as _tear_ _jerking_ as Girls’ Generation’s My Best Friend, or _iconic_ as Girls’ Generation’s Genie Tokyo Dome performance, or as _revolutionary_ as Girls’ Generation’s ITNW _or_ Jinsol forgot where she was going with this. Oh. Heart, Jinsol’s lyrics came from the heart and that’s all that mattered to her.

Her hands fall to her lap and Jinsol faces her same aged friend “What should I do then?” She would never admit it to her face but she looked up to Sooyoung in a way, so she took her advice to heart. Jinsol knew she was saying this to make better of herself “I’m not good at this song writing thing, I know I’m amateur level but I’m trying so hard.”

Sooyoung shrugs her shoulders and lies her head on her desk. She closes her eyes, trying to take a nap before the teacher came in “I don’t know...find a muse or something...” She mumbles.

“A muse?” Jinsol questions, more talking to herself rather than Sooyoung. She leans back into her seat with her arms crossed, her brain racking. The tiny Jinsol’s in her head running around the very deep end of her brain, she’s definitely heard of this word before.

“Yeah, someone who will actually give you inspiration.”

A muse. Someone who will give her inspiration.

Jinsol swears she really tried to wake up, she even put her alarm ten minutes earlier so she could make it to school at a decent time. But she was hit with inspiration on trying to find a muse, it couldn’t just be anyone either. She stayed up late and with a big brain fart on who to choose yet she still couldn’t think of anyone to fill the role.

She even considers Jiwoo, who so happened to be what her band mate could consider her own muse. Jinsol omits her in the end (because she guesses it would be kind of weird to be thinking of Jungeun’s girlfriend while writing songs.) But Jinsol was getting desperate at this point, that’s how bad it was getting.

She sprints even faster and eyes watching as she wasn’t going to make it in time. The gate closes right in front of her face and Jinsol was getting ready to beg the gym teacher on her knees to let her in. She wraps her fingers around the bars, face squished up against it but rather the usual evil face she was used to seeing in the mornings Jinsol was faced with a brown haired girl.

The much smaller girl had short hair, one side tucked behind her ear and monolids. She had her clipboard against her chest as she wore the school cardigan that was an optional wear, buttoned up almost all the way except for one. “You’re late.”

“No I’m Jinsol but nice guess.” Jinsol smiles, hoping that her small joke would ease up the atmosphere. She points to the switch that was on the wall, it was the button to open the gate “Do you mind pushing that over there? Would really appreciate it.”

The girl looks at her watch, tapping her foot in a pace that felt painfully slow to Jinsol “The gate is supposed to be closed at this time and you’re late. I’m not supposed to let you in, you know?”

“I know, I know, I know. It’s just that I really can’t afford to have another tardy and- oops sorry! Who are you again?” Jinsol had to do a double take on who this mysterious person was again. There had to be some reason why she was standing here instead of the usual grumpy older man. Not that she was complaining or anything.

The girl takes a couple steps towards her and oh gosh was she really pretty. There’s a yellow band on her right arm that she instantly recognizes “Haseul, Jo Haseul. Student council member who has unfortunately been put in charge of closing the gate and keeping track of the late students now.” Jinsol gives her puppy dog eyes and Haseul steps even closer “Jung Jinsol, right? I’ve seen your name around, known for being tardy a lot. One more and you get detention this time, correct?”

Jinsol feels like she shrunk in place and been punched in the stomach, she was a good kid just really bad at waking up in the morning. She feels even smaller under the girl’s sharp eyes “Yes.” she says this in the tiniest voice she could possibly muster.

The girl looks her up and down, Jinsol burning under her gaze and she suddenly felt self conscious of how she looked. Maybe she should’ve worn her favorite rock band shirt instead of the worn down one that the long brown haired girl wore today. She finally reaches her eyes “Tell you what. Fix your little too cool for school look and I’ll let you in the gate, no record of you being late today.”

Jinsol almost wants to argue that it wasn’t a ‘too cool for school’ outfit but keeps her mouth shut and nods her head because she really can’t afford another tardy right now. She puts her hair in a ponytail, fixes her shirt and skirt. Once Haseul is satisfied with her look she presses the gate button and Jinsol runs in, passing her in the process just to make it to class unnoticed “Thanks!”

Haseul just looks at her run, not giving a care in the world what Jung Jinsol was up to “No problem.” she turns around and presses the gate button again, shutting the gates a second time. 

Jinsol turns her head to have one last look at Haseul, the student council member just broke the rules to let her in. Haseul was so pretty. She was cool. She was a rule breaker. Rebellious in a way that was for the better good. Something about the girl made Jinsol’s heart starts pounding, her bass was doubled and her rock n roll set aflame. She was...how could Jinsol put it..? Haseul was just...she was...she was  _so rock_ .

-

“I think, I think I found her.” Jinsol has had this stupid love sick face on all throughout her classes for the day. She didn’t care when her teacher put her on the spot for a question she ended up answering wrong because nothing could change this memorable day for her. “Oh yeah?” Sooyoung replies back uninterested, scribbling at the corner of her paper. It ranged anywhere from plain scribbly lines to hearts to random swirls “Who are we talking about again?” she at least tries to be somewhat active in this one way conversation. Most of the time she just let’s Jinsol ramble if she really wasn’t feeling up for it.

“My muse. I found her.”

“Who is it?”

“Haseul. Jo Haseul.”

Sooyoung stops scribbling and gives her a look of confusion “Haseul as in student council, Haseul? Her?” It was as if she said something ridiculous and Jinsol nods her head “You have to be kidding.” Sooyoung almost thinks she’s pulling her leg but her friend said it as if she was sure of herself. It was a little odd to her, more like an odd pair.

“What? What’s wrong with her?” Jinsol takes offense to this, what was wrong with that? Haseul was the perfect person to fill in the spot for her muse, or at least to Jinsol she was “Why, do you know her or something?” She’s never seen the two around each other before and Jinsol wonders why they weren’t introduced to each other sooner. 

Sooyoung goes back to drawing on her paper “I don’t know her but I know of her.” She has an impressed look on her face, still a little surprised that Jinsol decided to pick her. The student council member and her friend didn’t seem like they’d be a compatible pair but then again, Jinsol always found ways to surprise her “I didn’t think she’d be your type, is all.”

Jinsol frowned “I don’t have a type, Sooyoung.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, stop being sulky.” Sooyoung knocks their shoulders together “I didn’t know miss ‘go by the books’ was going to be your inspiration for the whole rockstar thing you’re trying to do.” Sooyoung has seen the student council member at least five times the past couple of school years and each time she’s seen her the shorter always looked so serious. Too serious. But hey, to each there own. If that was what Jinsol saw in a girl then it was none of her business, she guesses.

Jinsol’s whole mood changed thinking about how to describe the girl. Her words wouldn’t be able to do the short brown haired girl any justice, it was a shame. Which was kind of ironic considering she was trying to put it in words as lyrics “She’s just so cool, Sooyoung! You should have seen her, she’s the only person that I can think of to be my muse. It has to be her.” A smile starts to creep on her face “She’s so pretty.”

“Hate to break it to you  _Casanova_ , but pretty sure she’s straight.”

Jinsol whips her head towards her, her mouth forming a thin line as she frowns “How do you know that?” It can’t be true or rather Jinsol was hoping it wasn’t. Why was it when Jinsol found her muse, something wrong had to be with it. Okay granted the fact that she only found out about having a muse like yesterday, God this was truly the worst thing that’s ever happened to her (but not to sound dramatic.).

Sooyoung squints her eyes, trying to remember what she’s heard about the girl “Um can’t remember who told me but she used to date the boy’s old soccer team captain. Last year or maybe the year before, I don’t really recall.” She faintly remembers hearing this when Haseul was first brought up to her by a friend.

Jinsol goes quiet and now Sooyoung was feeling a little bad for telling her. Maybe she should’ve just let her friend dream some more, it wasn’t every day that Jinsol was this passionate. Okay maybe Jinsol was passionate every day but today it was for something different, she was off her boots sappy. “But um who knows...try some of your Jinsol charms to woo her.” She tries to cheer her up.

“Woo her? You talking about that song by DIA?”

“No but great song, I’m talking about like doing things that would make her want to willing date you.” Sooyoung knows she’s going to regret encouraging her, Jinsol was a sensitive person and would most likely get her heart broken at the end. But she’d deal with that later, a problem for another day.

The bell rings and the two grab their things from their desk, putting it away in their bags “How do I do that? I’ve never ‘woo’d’ anybody in my life.” Jinsol asks, embarrassed that she had to ask in the first place. She wouldn’t say she’s had a lot of experience in the whole dating scene, she’s only dated one person in middle school but that doesn’t count because it only lasted a month. And everyone knows that middle school relationships don’t count.

Sooyoung stands up and swings her bag around her arm “I don’t know, ask Jungeun. You’re about to see her for practice in a minute, right?” and now to pass on the problem to another person. She pats Jinsol on the shoulder as she starts to pass her “Good luck.”

Sooyoung was right, she did have Jungeun! She was probably a pro at it, I mean she did get Jiwoo after all. The girl hurriedly grabbed the rest of her items and stuffed them in her bag. There’s a pep in her step and she was moving with purpose to the band hall. Once she’s there, Jinsol whips the door straight open, surprising her other two band mates.

Yerim jumps in her seat, almost dropping her drum sticks “Jesus Jinsol, you almost gave me a heart attack.” She puts her hand to her chest, wanting to be a bit extra about it. Choi Yerim was a freshman with light brown hair, she was the drummer for their band. Both her and Jungeun took a special liking towards the younger and babied her the most.

Jinsol quickly approaches Jungeun, who was sitting on the floor back against the wall with her legs crossed. She was on her phone when Jinsol asks “How do you woo a girl? And I’m not talking about that DIA song either, just so we’re clear because Sooyoung said-”

Jungeun showed a mix of emotions, first surprise then confusion to just plain wanting to laugh “You want to know how to woo a girl?” Jinsol nods her head and squats down beside her “Wait you like a girl?” this practice session was going to be so juicy today, thank goodness she decided not to fake sick again.

Jinsol has a pink tint to her face and she scratches her cheek, saying shyly “She’s not just a girl, Jungeun. I want her as my muse, she’ll help me write better lyrics for the songs I write.” She mumbles towards the end, getting more shy as she kept talking.

Jungeun and Yerim share an exchange of looks, Yerim breaking her gaze to look at Jinsol then looking back at Jungeun. Jungeun looks into Jinsol’s soft brown eyes and smiles “You know what, I think that’ll be a good idea.” She puts her phone face down on the floor and sits up to pay extra attention “Who’s the special lady?”

“Jo Haseul.”

“HASEUL?” Yerim half yells in disbelief “YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON STUDENT COUNCIL HASEUL?” Jinsol was beginning to wonder why this was so hard to understand. What was so wrong with it? Sure Haseul was super duper pretty and way out of her league. Yeah Haseul had a pretty smile and nice smelling perfume that could make Jinsol swoon just by stepping closer to her. Or how she manages to make a normal looking uniform look so great on her, Haseul was just so so so pretty.

She hears Jungeun stifle a laugh and Jinsol starts to grumble in her spot, crossing her arms around her knees “Yes, I like her. You guys better not say anything too, it’s bad enough I had to hear it from Sooyoung earli- WAIT! You know Haseul?” Jinsol hadn’t even heard of her until yesterday, seemed like everyone else had somewhat knew of her.

Yerim purses her lips together, nodding her head “Kind of? She’s Yeojin’s, you guys know Yeojin right?” The two nod their heads. Jo Yeojin was the really short freshman with the space buns, who had a really weird thing for frogs. Yerim said she was cool though but Jinsol hadn’t really ever had the opportunity to actually talk to the younger “Well she’s Yeojin’s older sister. I don’t know her like that but Yeojin always complains about how her sister makes her look bad because she’s always out studying and stuff.”

Jungeun claps once at this, as if all their problems were solved “Well there you go killer, there’s the answer to your problem.” Jinsol furrows her eyebrows, confused on what her friend was talking about. Jungeun rolls her eyes, was she really going to have to spell it out to her “Seriously Jinsol?” Jinsol kept silent and wow Jungeun really did have to spell it out “Get to Haseul by getting close to her little sister. Come on, that’s the equivalent to winning brownie points for both. Get the sister, get the girl.”

Jinsol makes an ‘O’ with her mouth, she then nods her head. Yeah, sure that made sense “Would that really work?”

“Of course.”

-

Jinsol makes it to the gate with two minutes to spare but the student council member still corrects her on her uniform. The taller flashes a smile “But don’t I look so cool in this?” She raises her hands, hovering over her clothes. This time she wore her favorite t-shirt with blue print all over it, trying to impress the girl in a way.

“Sure.” she deadpans, as if she were only saying this to keep Jinsol shut. “Still out of regulations. So unless you don’t want to have-“ she looks down at her watch “-one minute to get to class, I would advise you to be school appropriate before I have to send you away.”

Jinsol keeps the smile on her face as she fixed herself, not wanting to get on her bad side. After all she was trying to woo her. “So I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jinsol says this the second she’s done.

Haseul gives her a smile at this “You know Jinsol, I don’t think you understand that you should avoid seeing me under these circumstances in the mornings. Don’t make a habit of seeing me only when you’re late.” The shorter drops her arms, her clipboard hanging at the side of her thigh.

Jinsol leans on one leg, putting all her body weight at the heel of her foot. Her hands behind her back and she sways “I know, but when else would I see you?” They didn’t have any classes together, Jinsol hadn’t even seen her walk the halls before. The mornings where the taller was always late to being their only chance for them to talk.

Haseul hums at this, her own way of agreeing to what Jinsol was trying to say. She then looks at her watch and looking back at her “You’re about to be late. You should get to class.”

She leaves, promising Haseul that she would see her again.

It had been a week when Jinsol finally sees her future muse’s little sister, which is weird because she always used to see her little space buns walking down the halls at least once a day.

It was like when the world needed her most, she vanished ….or maybe that was from whatever tv show Jinsol had left playing while she slept last night. It still applied to her situation…

Jinsol clenches the grip she had on her lunch tray, making a beeline to stand behind the girl as she was getting ready to pay. She’s not going to lie, she kind of wants to gush about how much smaller Yeojin was compared to her. She was really small and cute, just like her sister. Okay...at this point she was being a tad bit biased after finding out the two were related but she really was tiny and cute.

The taller is practicing what she wants to say, _Oh hey Yeojin how’ve been?_ No that might seem too weird, they were never formally introduced to each other before so the younger will find it odd that she knows her name. _Hey kid, your hair is really cute!_ What if she gets mad that she called her a kid? That would be bad. _Hey can you pretty please ask your sister to be my muse?_ Too straight forward. 

It wasn’t rocket science or anything and Jinsol was about to lose her opportunity until she saw the younger struggle to find her money to pay. Yeojin had a thinking face, eyebrows furrowed and lips puckered out in a pout “I know I brought it this morning.” She says this as she’s digging through her small coin wallet, her index finger moving things around.

Jinsol steps closer, looking over her shoulder before digging through her own pocket and handing the lunch lady a bill. Yeojin looks behind her and looks up to see the bottom of Jinsol’s chin. The taller looks down, offering a smile and she reaches over to grab her change. Jinsol crumbles the wad of bills in her hand, thinking she would organize that later.

The younger Jo looks at her suspiciously, eyes squinted “Thanks….” she trails off “I have money I swear, I thin- oh I left it in my school bag…” her face brightens up at the realization of where she put the money her mother had given her earlier that day. “Um I don’t know you..” she puts a hand to her left bun, making sure that it hadn’t fallen apart or had any fly aways “But I can pay you back at the gates after school today.”

After School. Bang. 

After School. First Love. 

No wait that’s not what she’s talking about. After school they can meet to pay back her debt. Siblings. Haseul and her were siblings, they were most likely to walk back home together. Because they were sisters. So they live together. Wow so much has gone through Jinsol’s head in the span of six seconds.

This was the moment that Jinsol realizes that this was an opportunity for her to see the older Jo. Her mood instantly turns sweet, like she had taken a bite of ice cream on a hot sunny day. As soon as Jinsol was about to reply she was hit with another feeling. Responsibility. 

“Ah.” She swallows hard, her ice cream falling off of her waffle cone “Don’t worry about it, use that money for lunch tomorrow.” How could she make a girl who was probably barely fifteen pay her back? Jinsol should woman up and take one for the team (even if she would regret losing this chance), by taking care of her junior.

Yeojin picks up her tray and moves to the side, Jinsol sliding her tray towards the lunch lady to pay “Huh? What? No let me pay you back.” The girl insists and Jinsol really wanted to take the offer.

Jinsol waves her off with her hand “No really it’s fine, not a big deal.” Oh she was definitely going to be thinking about this before she goes to bed tonight, now she knows what to beat herself about later. “Your hair is really cute by the way.” She points at her hair and then turns around to finish paying. She looks over her shoulder and Yeojin gives her a bright smile.

The younger balances her tray with one hand to grab her bun once more “You really think so?” Jinsol gives her a thumbs up and Yeojin squeezes it “Yeah I keep telling my sister these are cute but she absolutely hates it. She tries to convince me not to come to school like this.” Jinsol’s posture straightens and her eyebrows raise in interest. One opportunity lost but another opened up for her.

How to make her bring up the student council member without her sister being aware that she already knows her. Jinsol picks up her tray and moves to where the girl was standing “Man that’s so lame. Trust me, those could be like your trademark.” they basically were already, I mean at least to Jinsol it was. Whenever Yerim would bring up the younger as Yeojin, Jinsol automatically confirms her as ‘the one with the space buns?’

“I know! That’s what I said!”

Jinsol shakes her head with a chuckle, nervously tapping her finger on the side of her tray “Haha yeah I know what you mean. I dress so cool to school everyday ..haha..but the student council member at the front gate makes me fix my appearance too. Now _that’s_ lame.”

“Ugh.” The younger rolls her eyes while groaning “Speak of the devil, that’s probably my sister Haseul. It’s like she has an Oh My Girl light stick up her butt or something.” Jinsol is sure that that’s not how the saying goes but she’ll let it go for the sake of impressing the girl in front of her… .and also because it’s Oh My Girl…

Jinsol acts like this is news to her, her voice going a pitch higher “Oh really?” Okay that was a bit too much but it seemed like Yeojin didn’t pick up on it. The older is digging her heel down on the floor, trying to come up with something else to say once Yeojin nods her head obnoxiously. Jinsol acts like she’s taking a closer look at her face “Now that you mentioned it, I guess I can see the resemblance.” Not really but there was definitely some far distant cousins thing that they could pull off if they felt like telling people that instead.

Yeojin’s face scrunches up in distaste, showing just how much she hated Jinsol’s observation “Ew, no.  _Please_ she wishes she had my swag.” She makes sure to lean back into her pose, trying to show just how gangsta she was compared to her older sister. Jinsol blinks at this then gives an awkward chuckle. Yeojin takes this as her agreeing and making another swaggy baggy pose “I know I’m the best out of the two. I bet she’s sad that mom gave me all the best genes.”

Jinsol doesn’t continue the drag fest of Haseul by not agreeing to the younger Jo’s roast session. She was in Haseul’s favor so instead she decides to cut the conversation there, it was getting a little crowded where they were standing at anyways. Jinsol lifts her hand up and balls it to a fist, offering it to the younger. Yeojin is surprised by it but does the same and bumps it. Jinsol gives her a quick wink “Don’t listen to your sister and stay rock.”

There hasn’t been much progress with Haseul within the next three weeks other than the same repeated conversations they seem to have in the mornings. The only thing different now is when she would run into Yeojin in the halls and they would either exchange hellos or fist bumps. This plan wasn’t working at all.

“Jungeun, this plan isn’t working.” Jinsol says this to her friend who was mid-bite into her sandwich. She doesn’t understand why either, she got Yeojin to like her so why hadn’t her older sister fallen in love with her yet? Jungeun closes her mouth, not biting into it and puts it down instead. “I’m not making her ‘woo’d’ or whatever it’s called.” Jinsol doesn’t know what to do anymore, she’s fresh out of ideas. 

Jungeun playfully rolls her eyes “Hey it’s not my fault you can’t flirt to save your life.” She puts her hands up in defense, her friend had said it as if it was her fault that it wasn’t working. The older can’t deny this, she was always a naturally shy person and was even worse if she liked someone even if it was a tiny bit. Jinsol gives an exaggerated huff and lays out on the cafeteria table.

The younger of the two takes pity on her, grabbing her drink to take a sip out of her tea. “You said it’s not working?” she’s trying to find a reasonable explanation for this “Probably because that Yeojin girl doesn’t talk about you to her sister.” which is understandable to Jungeun, you don’t need to tell your family about every single person you know.

Jinsol runs both her hands through her head “What should I do now?” 

Jungeun trails her eyes up and down Jinsol’s appearance “I don’t know, maybe change something up? I mean she’s already seen you like this-“ she points to her friend “And didn’t like what she’s seen so far. It’s not that you’re ugly or anything.” Okay cool, because that was totally a compliment...but she’ll take it. The younger points at her own hair “Go for a different hairstyle? Get a haircut, man I don’t know don’t ask me.”

-

Jinsol feels like today is the day, she’s finally going to get Haseul’s attention. She had some help from her friend Hyunjin, who’s been her neighbor since she was ten. Hyunjin was into sports like soccer and basketball, when Jinsol was fourteen the girl had tried to convince her to play on her team. This idea was soon thrown away after she found out Jinsol couldn’t run to save her life. But it was the thought she even considered her that was important! Hyunjin stayed up with her until two in the morning to do her hair that was to die for. Dye for, hehe.

Jinsol walks to school this time, not needing to rush because she woke up earlier than what she’s used to. It was from the nerves and giddiness from being able to show off her new hairstyle to everyone. Even she could admit that it quite suited her, Jinsol couldn’t wait.

Haseul was looking down at her clip board and writing down whatever important stuff she had to be doing when Jinsol steps in front of her. The student council member sees her shoes, knowing instantly that it was Jung Jinsol because out of the whole student body, she was the only one to wear black converse to school.

She looks up and she’s taken aback by her brand new appearance. It takes her a second to fix her composure because she’s never had a situation like this before, Jinsol was really trying to see how far she could push regulations. “ _Jinsol_ .” she hisses “You can’t-“

Jinsol holds a piece of her hair, showing off her new golden hair. She could definitely pull off blonde and that’s her being humble “My hair looks rock n roll, huh?”

“Ugh- yeah sure.” Haseul looks around to see if there were any other staff around before pinching the fat in between her eyes as she tries to process this “Jinsol, what in the world are you doing?” Yeah she could deal with Jinsol’s daily outfits but what was she going to do about a whole bleached head? This was not a good sight for a teacher to see and now she’s wondering what went through Jinsol’s mind when she thought this was a good idea.

The blonde puts her hands behind her back innocently “I don’t know what you’re taking about.” she looked good, what was the problem?

Haseul lets her hand drop and she steps closer to look at her hair “Please tell me this is a trick, a prank or a wig. Please.” She tries to make sense of this, or at least a way around it. 

Jinsol shakes her head cheekily and the short haired girl picks up some of her hair to examine, she was still convinced it was fake. Nope, it was definitely real and now Haseul was going to have a field day with this one. She sighs “You do realize I have to send you away, right? I can’t let you go into school like this, Jesus.” This is the oddest turn away she’s ever had to do as a student council member and she definitely didn’t think this would be the reason to send Jinsol away. “You can’t come back until you dye your hair back.”

Jinsol keeps her smile, taking a step even closer to where their bodies are almost touching and she looks down “Why? I’m within school regulations. I don’t see a problem with my hair.” She winks at her “Now I should get to class, don’t want to be late again.”

Haseul keeps her stare and she gives an frustrated sigh. Jinsol was pushing it, she really was. Usually the shorter would let her get away with being slightly late and opening the gates for her but she couldn’t let her with this one. Especially not if but when a teacher sees her and then it would be on her on why Haseul let a student with hair color like this in the school “You know exactly why, your hair isn’t within regula-“

“Regulations say that ‘your hair must be a natural hair color.’” Jinsol puts one finger up as if she’s the one correcting her before pointing at her head, specifically her hair “It didn’t say it had to be  _my_ natural hair color. Blonde is somebody else’s is it not?”

Haseul’s mouth twitches into a smile, this was outrageous. It was correct and that made her lose a brain cell. Her head was starting to hurt on how to prove the girl wrong but there was nothing to correct, she was indeed still within the line. Of course it would be Jung Jinsol to find a loophole within the regs but she’ll give her credit for it. Haseul takes a step back, giving the girl space to continue walking “Well when you put it that way, I suppose there is some justification in letting you in. You’re free to continue walking to class.”

Jinsol starts to walk past her when Haseul grabs her by the wrist, stopping her from moving any further “Sorry, I must’ve not been in my right mind by letting you go so easily. You almost got me, though.” Ah, she thought she almost got away with it “Fix your shirt, Jinsol.”

Jinsol gives her a salute and a bigger smile, Haseul was almost too distracted by her hair to notice her shirt. So close “Oh and you’re hair looks good on you, by the way.”

Jinsol walks to class with a love sick face once again, a smile that wouldn’t fall even if she tried, eyes slightly droopy and there’s a hop with each step she takes. Haseul called her hair pretty. Sure it wasn’t a ‘but your face is more prettier’ compliment but it’s baby steps. Nonetheless the blonde felt like she was on top of the world, she ignores the weird looks she’s given because of her hair but that’s okay! Because Haseul said ‘you’re hair looks good on you.’ Did Jinsol mention that she was totally in love yet? Well she’s totally in love in case you didn’t get the memo.

She walks into her classroom, Sooyoung was leaning her back against the wall with her elbow on her desk. Her friend was looking over her homework from last night, just double checking if she missed something. Sooyoung doesn’t notice Jinsol frankly because she’s never this early to school, it isn’t until the blonde sits down in the seat next to her that she almost considers that the person had the wrong seat.

Sooyoung looks up from her homework to Jinsol sitting down with a dopey smile and a new hair color sitting on her head. She stares hard at her hair and Jinsol continues to smile at her “You know what, I’m not going to ask.” She looks back down. Five seconds pass and Sooyoung reconsiders, putting her paper on the desk “Nevermind but only because I need to get this off my chest.” A breath is taken and she knife hands her “What the actual fuck, Jinsol.” She drops her hand on lap “Okay. I’m done.”

“Jungeun said that I needed a new look to impress Haseul.”

Sooyoung props both elbows on the desk, hands covering her mouth and nose like a tent and she thinks to herself while closing her eyes. She gives it a second, processing it. She tries go along with Jinsol most of the time but the same  _what the fuck_ comment is officially engraved in her head the moment Jinsol sat next to her. “So Jungeun told you to dye your hair blonde?” She says this in a calming voice, more so for herself because she wanted to freak out on the girl.

“Um no, not really-“

Sooyoung puts a hand up to stop her from talking “Okay, so let me get this straight. Jungeun didn’t say to dye your hair, right?” Jinsol nods her head and Sooyoung takes a deep breath before sighing it all out “I- just finish what you were going to say.”

Jinsol has her hands up, trying to explain it in motions “Things with Haseul weren’t going well and Jungeun made a point about how Haseul didn’t like what she sees.” She points to herself with a frown “And Jungeun said to spice things up a bit by changing my hair.”

“I think she meant a haircut.”

“Oh.”

Sooyoung lets it slip her mind for a moment and she currently couldn’t wrap her head around it “Wait, they let you in with your hair like this? You didn’t sneak over the fence, right?” That was the only logical way she could think of how her friend got in, there was no other way. 

The blonde leans back into her seat, trying to act arrogant and she looks away “Haseul let me in because I’m technically within regs.” Jinsol can’t keep the act up, turning around with another dopey smile that makes Sooyoung roll her eyes “She said my hair looked good on me.”

Sooyoung groans and pulls her paper back in front of her. She sits right in her seat “You know what, I’m tired of seeing you- no hearing you talk. Let me see your homework so I can compare it.”

When Jinsol goes to band practice, her two band mates look at her with wide eyes that looked like they would pop out of their heads. “This isn’t what I meant!” Jungeun says with a hand to her head, about to pass out. Yerim gives her a weak smile “Your hair looks good.” Followed by a “Do you think they’ll let me dye my hair purple?”

It was the end of the school day and Jinsol was hanging outside the gate, talking to Miyeon when she sees a small girl with space buns headed her way. And if Jinsol was going to be completely honest, the buns are what she’s staring at eighty-five percent of the time anytime she talks to her “Hey Jinsol, I didn’t know you changed your hair.” Yeojin says once she’s within hearing distance “It looks cool.”

Jinsol smiles at her and her friend says a quick goodbye with a small wave. The blonde waves back at her before facing the younger Jo “Haha, yeah. I dyed it last night with my friend.” She looks around the school “You waiting on your sister or something?” 

Yeojin shakes her head with a bored look at the mention of her sister “No, we don’t walk home together on weekdays. She stays after school in the library to study.” She leans in, putting a hand to her cheek as if she’s only wants Jinsol to hear “Between you and me, she’s kind of a nerd.”

Jinsol has a soft smile “I’m sure your sister is just being hardworking, is all. You don’t understand now but once you get to my year, you need to study harder.”

“Then why aren’t you at the library studying?”

Jinsol grits her teeth in her smile “Um because…” nothing like getting called out by someone younger than you, yup Jinsol was totally okay “..I don’t need to study as hard.” She uses her thumb to point at herself “I’m in a cool band and I’m relying on our hard work to pull through.”

This seems to catch Yeojin’s attention, a small glint in her eyes and she gets excited “Oh! Are you in the band that Yerim’s in?” Jinsol nods and Yeojin claps her hands “That’s so cool! She’s showed me some clips of you guys playing. I was wondering why you seemed so familiar but now I know!” Yeojin then pouts, grumbling “See, why couldn’t my sister have been in something cool like that. She’s so lame.”

The two talk for a little longer before Yeojin leaves, reason being that her mom will freak out because of how much later she’s going to be arriving home if she stayed to talk. Not to be mean but Jinsol was happy she left because now she can ‘coincidentally’ run into Haseul at the library. She was truly grateful to the younger for spilling some much needed information. Jinsol enters the library, slowly walking the aisles and looking in them with each one she passes. There is no Haseul in sight until she sees her in the Korean Heritage section. Wanting to be playful she goes on the opposite side of the shelf and while standing in front of it Jinsol could see the top of the girls forehead between the crack of the books and shelf. When Haseul finds the book she was looking for she reaches to grab for it and Jinsol pulls it from the shelf before she can. They see each other through the small hole where the book used to be and Haseul’s frowning face turned into surprise once she realized it was the blonde.

Haseul could only see her by the eyes but she could tell that Jinsol was smiling by the way her eyes were curving. “Jinsol, give me the book.” She whispers with a small smile. The blonde looks at the book, acting like she was reading the title and with a teasing voice she replies back “Why? I need this too. I got it first.”

Haseul shrugs her shoulder, giving in though she highly doubts that the girl really needed the book “Fair enough, I’ll just get a different book.” She waits not even two seconds to get a reaction out of her.

“No!” Jinsol says this a little loud and she ducks her head, looking around to make sure no one was around. “No, wait.” She half whispers again before running around to the other side of the shelf to where the student council member was. “I was just joking. Here take it.” She hands it to the girl and leans on the books beside her, arms crossed as a way to act cool.

Haseul looks at her amused, both hands holding the book “What are you doing here?” She cant help but ask. This was the first time she’s seen Jinsol step foot in the library the whole time she’s been to this school. Probably up to no good if it involved Jung Jinsol. Or maybe she was judging the girl too much, the blonde could really be here to study.

Jinsol takes a quick glance at the variety of books that she was leaning on. She straightens out her posture and randomly picks a book out “Oh you know, um was looking for a book. But I um found it.” She holds the book up and puts it down right away, out of Haseul’s sight so she wouldn’t have enough time to look at the book’s title. Jinsol taps on the book’s cover with her palm “Yup, good ol’ book here. Hehe.” 

Haseul nods her head, not giving into Jinsol’s reasoning but still plays along with it for the sake of not embarrassing her. And the fact that she did in fact see the title,  _Study Like a Fool, Dream Like a Genius_ . Let’s just gives her the benefit of the doubt and not call her out on her book choices. Jinsol follows her after putting the book back “What about you? What are you doing here?”

Haseul hums quietly as she finds her way back to her study table “I have a project that I’m working on for a class so I was trying to find some references.” She takes a seat and Jinsol pulls the chair from across from her. The blonde gives her a weak smile, noticing the small look Haseul gave her when she grabbed the chair “Do you mind if I sit here? I promise I’ll be quiet and let you do your work.”

Haseul doesn’t say anything and Jinsol takes this as her not rejecting her. True to her words, the blonde does not bother her and keeps quiet. It was too quiet, Haseul was expecting to ask the blonde to be quiet a couple of times. But nothing. Haseul couldn’t help but be curious about what the girl was writing or crossing out on her notebook. 

Jinsol would every once in a while look up to stare at her before quickly writing down some more words. She catches her eyes “What are you working on over there? You’re looking too serious than what I’m used to.”

Jinsol pulls her notebook closer to her and puts her arms over it as Haseul starts to lean in to take a peek “I’m working on lyrics…” she starts to mumble just loud enough for the short haired girl to hear “You can’t look until it’s finished.” It was only right for her muse to hear it once she’s done, it was a work in progress but it’ll be a masterpiece. Jinsol swears it. 

“Lyrics?” 

The blonde nods her head fast and Haseul could see the excitement start to build up in her “I’m in the school’s band. I’m making a song for them to use.” And Haseul would be the reason for them to accept it this time, she would make this her best song yet. Haseul leans back into her seat “Odd Eye Circle, right? I didn’t know you were in that.” Her blonde hair made sense to her now, Jinsol was going for a rock look or whatever.

Jinsol’s smile is growing, her eyes sparkling “Yeah I started it up actually. I mean we only have three members but that’s all we need. I’m actually really fortunate that Jungeun agreed because she has a really neat voice, oh and Yerim is just the sweetest and hardworking…” Jinsol is rambling at this point and Haseul is amused by how into this the girl sitting across from her was getting.

“And what about you, Jinsol?” Haseul interrupts her.

The blonde closes her mouth that was half way open, she furrowed her eyebrows “What do you mean?”

The student council member places both elbows on the table, placing her chin on her hands “What do you do? What do you bring to the table?”

Jinsol sits still, looking down at the table or her hands, Haseul couldn’t really tell at her angle. The taller takes a couple of seconds to think, fiddling with her finger “I- um, well nothing really…” she bites her bottom lip. She didn’t have a specific role other than guitar, sure she was a sub vocalist because it was Jungeun who had the pretty voice. But Yerim was also a sub vocalist so that wasn’t anything special. Jinsol was the one who formed the band but Yerim brought the most attention to it, she was a well loved student in her grade. The only reason why she stood out now was because of her hair “...I’m just...me.”

“Well _just_ Jinsol, I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. I think you’re the most hardworking of the trio.” It was true in a way. Jinsol was the one who reached out to the principal to start it up. Jinsol was the one who came up with the budget plan. Jinsol came up with the fundraisers for the school to buy their instruments. Jinsol was the one who stayed up late to find the music sheets because Yerim wanted to learn how to play Miss A’s Breathe rock version for whatever odd reason. Jinsol stayed up late to write songs that the two never wanted to play but that was okay because as long as Jungeun and Yerim were happy then she was happy.

“I want you to be my muse.” The blonde blurts out in the heat of the moment. She couldn’t hold it anymore, especially when Haseul was looking at her like she actually believed in her. Haseul genuinely believed that she could do it. 

Haseul picks her head up, looking obviously taken aback. Be her muse? Was she pulling her leg? Haseul fixes her composure that she always suddenly loses because of Jinsol, she looks at her with a straight face. Her eyes were searching for any kind of mischief in Jinsol’s face but the girl seemed serious about it. “Your muse. You want me to be your muse?” She wants to confirm that she heard this right. 

Jinsol nods her head once, wanting to show that she was serious about it. Haseul takes a quick breath before letting it go, she crosses her arms “And why is that?”

Jinsol’s mouth parts slightly, eyes rounded like she waited too long to say this. “Because you’re so... _so rock_ **_._ ** ” The shorter wasn’t expecting much but surely she wasn’t thinking of whatever came out from Jinsol’s mouth. Did the girl call her rock? Haseul was anything but that.

Haseul’s mouth twitches into a smile. Rock. She’s rock. This was such a Jinsol thing to say. The student council member thinks out the decisions she can conclude from this conversation. She could reject the offer but where was the fun in that “Tell you what, I’ll be your muse-“ Jinsol smiles even bigger “-but only if you come to school on time. You can’t be late, if you are then I won’t do this anymore.” This would be good for the girl “Deal?”

“Deal.”

-

“ _Love is even more cruel than college entrance exams. _ This is the best you could come up with?” Sooyoung looks at her with a ‘are you kidding look’. Jinsol had finished writing her song after spending two weeks staying after school with Haseul. They talked more often but Jinsol mainly stayed quiet so her muse could do her studies. The blonde came to school early everyday, scared that Haseul was actually serious about her no longer wanting to be her muse anymore. She brags to her friends about Haseul agreeing and Jungeun had a smug smile once she told her, talking about how her plan worked. Called herself the love master.

Sooyoung’s gaze goes back to the paper in her hand, ever since Jinsol started coming to class early she had her friend look over her lyrics “ _Like kimbap, you’re like dumplings, so sweet_ . You know what, I’m not going to say anything because this is probably the best thing you’ve written so far.” It still wasn’t the best thing ever but it was Jinsol’s and hey that had to count for something. “But if you’re looking to serenade that Haseul girl with this-“ she shakes her head and presses her lips together “-You should probably go with something else.”

“Like what?”

“Well for starters, definitely not this.” Haseul was a member of the student council for Christ sake! She wouldn’t be impressed by something like this, Haseul needed something deep or inspirational. She wouldn’t like being compared to dumplings. Take her hi? High? Sooyoung shakes her head “Oh don’t worry, you’re progressing a lot better than I thought you would. I think you should take a different route than what you’re doing right now. Change things up.” She holds a finger up “Now don’t take this out of context this time.”

Jinsol nods her head a little upset that her hard work still didn’t pay off. She was serious when working on the song but if Sooyoung said it wasn’t good enough then it wasn’t. She sits in class the rest of the day brainstorming on how to make her next song better.

It had been a week and the two continue their daily schedule of going to the library. Jinsol started a new song a few days after her friend gave her some constructive criticism. It would have been like any other day but the blonde noticed that there was something different about Haseul today. It seemed like she couldn’t stay focused, her breathing was heavy after giving consecutive sighs and she just seemed under the weather all together. She had noticed that Haseul wasn’t even looking at her book but rather the table.

This was so unlike her so Jinsol leans closer to whisper “Hey, um are you okay? You seem out of it.” She was almost hesitant to ask, afraid that she was disturbing her and her time to study. 

The brown haired girl snaps out of whatever she was thinking prior “I’m sorry, Jinsol. What was that?” She didn’t catch one bit of what came out of her mouth. Haseul feels bad about it, she didn’t intentionally try to block out the girl. 

Jinsol furrows her eyebrows in concern “I asked if you were okay.” 

Haseul sits up from her seat, making her posture proper “Oh yeah, I just have some things on my mind.” She looks back down to her book, her finger rubbing the top of the page “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Just some family issues.” Jinsol didn’t want to impose on anything personal but this seemed to really be bothering her. The girl wasn’t acting the same and it bothered Jinsol herself. The blonde places a hand comfortably on Haseul’s, rubbing her thumb “I know it’s not my place to ask and you totally don’t have to tell me but I wanted to let you know that you can talk to me about it. Sometimes it’s okay to confide in someone and not let it bottle up.”

She sees Haseul battling herself, obviously conflicted on whether or not to tell Jinsol. Haseul gives another sigh before looking up to meet Jinsol’s eyes “It’s nothing big…. my little sister has been acting out at home and I don’t know how to handle it.” She bites her bottom lip “My parents aren’t really home so it’s just me and her most of the time but she’s been acting so different lately. I don’t know if it’s her hitting puberty and that’s why she’s been acting this way...she doesn’t want to even talk to me and I don’t know what to do.”

Jo Yeojin, that little rascal. Giving her future wife, the mother of her dogs a hard time. Jinsol doesn’t even know if she should give any advice back, this really was a personal problem that only the two parties could come together for. The taller looks at the way that Haseul seemed down and this makes Jinsol furrow her eyebrows, deciding that she would have to say something in order to save Haseul’s wellbeing. “Um well Haseul have you even tried to reach out to her? I’m assuming you’re talking about Yeojin here. Have you tried to show interest in the same things as her?”

“We don’t have anything in common.”

Jinsol shakes her head at this, arms crossing and she wiggles one finger “You don’t have to like the same things, the thing is effort. Have you tried to show effort in getting to know what things Yeojin likes?” Judging by the way Haseul was sitting there like she had something caught in her throat, she’s going to take that as a hard no. “Do you know that she wants a pet snail?”

“That’s dumb, she should get a turtle or something else if she really wants a pet.”

“She doesn’t want a turtle, she wants a snail.” Jinsol is almost dumbfounded by how hard headed Haseul was being. It was her way or no way “Or how she loves her new hairstyle so maybe instead of insulting it, call it cool or rock. You do know she loves those cute little space buns of hers?”

Haseul makes a scrunched up face and now Jinsol could see the family resemblance between the two. Yeojin was an exact clone of her sister when she made that face “I absolutely hate those buns. They’re not professional at all and nobody is going to take her serious with a hairstyle like that.” Jinsol is borderline offended by this, taking a glance at her own hair resting on her shoulders. 

She frowns and takes a piece, holding it out to her “What? You think just because she has different hair that she’s not able to be taken seriously? Do you not take me serious when I talk to you?” 

Haseul gasps at this, her mouth slightly open and eyes widened. She waves her hands “Jinsol no- that’s not what I meant I-“ Jinsol stands up from her seat, her chair making a scuffing sound and her frown deepens. She was disappointed in seeing this side of her crush. Haseul was acting so...so... _not rock_ . Jinsol shuts her notebook and picks up her pen, shoving it into her bag “No wait, please don’t leave-“

Jinsol looks up and slides her chair back into the table “I know this isn’t my business but I’m not sorry that I asked because I knew you needed to get this off your chest but Haseul, I think you should be more considerate of your little sister.” She licks her lips “Instead of ridiculing everything she does or likes, maybe you should get to know why she likes it so much. Did you know that she plays by herself with her switch because she doesn’t have anyone at home to play with? Or how she wakes up extra early to do her hair? Or how Yeojin walks home by herself everyday because you’re here, when you could just study at home?” Sure it’s nice getting away from the house and Jinsol absolutely loved the idea of hanging out with Haseul after school but not like this, not under these circumstances.

The blonde had a bad, sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, she didn’t like it at all. “I’m glad I got to see you today but I think you need to figure this out on your own if you don’t want to take my advice. Just know that you’re going to lose your sister if you don’t act quick.” She passes the seated girl, arm brushing against her shoulder lightly.

Today was the first day that Jinsol was hoping that she wouldn’t see her muse at the front gate. They didn’t technically leave on bad terms yesterday but Jinsol was still a little hurt by the hair comment more than anything taken out from that conversation (as petty as that sounds). She even wears her uniform properly just so she wouldn’t be held any longer than necessary. Jinsol feels a cold sweat run down her back once she sees the girl addressing another student. Okay she partially feels bad for going off on her and she kind of wants to completely avoid her. 

Jinsol tries to sneak past and blend in with the rest of the students but Haseul catches her at the corner of her eyes, her blonde hair giving her away. Haseul stops her by grabbing her wrist and she twirls to face the shorter once she’s pulled towards her. Haseul has a kicked puppy look that Jinsol has never seen her wear “Jinsol I’m so sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean what I said about your- well Yeojin’s hair- whatever, you know what I mean. You look absolutely gorgeous with your hair regardless of your hair color.” Jinsol feels the heat rise up to neck and Haseul switches the hold she has on her wrist to her hand.

Haseul looks down to their feet, not wanting to meet her eyes “I’m sorry and you’re right. I haven’t tried hard enough to bond with my sister but I’ll try harder. Please don’t be mad at me, I could be fine with anyone being upset with me except if it were you. Anybody but you.” Jinsol flushes at Haseul’s words, her cheeks feeling hot and she swallows the non existent lump in her throat. The student council member wouldn’t be able to live with herself knowing Jinsol of all people was disappointed in her. Jinsol was never disappointed in people so that would mean a lot.

The taller smiles at this, trying to hide her shyness “I’ll only believe you once I see an attempt.”

Haseul lets go of her hand and the blonde already missed the warmth from it “Of course. Don’t wait up for me after school today, I won’t be there.”

Later on in the day, Jinsol was on her phone bored out of her mind that she kept switching apps until she decides she’s bored enough look at her friend’s Snapchat stories. She taps on her phone, skipping over the ones she doesn’t care for. She smiles at Jungeun’s, her taking a pic of mid sneeze Jiwoo and then another blurry one of Jiwoo trying to hit her. She taps on Yeojin’s, hers were mainly funny videos of her and her friends or the sunset with a cheesy caption. 

She goes through it and something catches her attention that she taps left to go back to the picture. It was a picture of Haseul, who seemed embarrassed that Yeojin took a picture of her in the first place with two buns sitting on the top of her head. Jinsol brings her phone closer to her, reading the caption that the younger Jo put [ **_she let me put the buns on her_ ** ] followed by the alien emoji. The blonde cracks a small smile, a fluttering feeling throughout her chest that spreads everywhere.

She holds the picture on the app so it doesn’t switch to the next story and she stares at Haseul. The shorter looked extremely cute in her green striped pajamas, bare faced and the small space buns that were a lot tinier than her sister’s because of how much shorter her hair was. She slides up to comment on the snap,  **_she looks almost as cool as you do_ ** and three laughing emojis at the end. 

Jinsol was snapping back Sooyoung when she sees the notification that Yeojin was typing. She finally gets the reply back and the blonde waits two minutes before opening it because she didn’t want her to know that she was basically dying to know what she snapped back. She was hoping to see a glimpse of Haseul in the background, it wasn’t often- okay Jinsol never got to see her outside of the school grounds. But don’t worry, the blonde did try to casually ask for her snap one afternoon but didn’t succeed because the girl mentioned that she didn’t have one. Haseul said it was a waste of time but she did look slightly intrigued when the younger had showed her the filters.

When Jinsol opens the reply she lets out a small laugh,  **_i look better in them but ill give her a 3/10 for trying_ ** , Jo Yeojin that little gremlin.

The blonde was in a lot better mood when she reaches the school gates, Haseul was in the middle of cleaning her glasses. She held it up to the sky, looking for any remaining dust. “Glasses today?” Jinsol asks once she’s close enough to be heard. It wasn’t the first time she had seen Haseul wear her glasses, she usually wore them when her eyes would get irritated from her contacts that she would take them out and swap it for her glasses. Haseul looked absolutely adorable when she wore them, at least by Jinsol’s standard.

Haseul puts on her glasses and smiles at her “Yeah, one of my contacts tore yesterday and it was my last pair.” Jinsol steps even closer to her, her smile only seemingly to get wider. She was in an extremely better mood compared to yesterday, her heart picked up its pace and it thumped against her chest. “I should be getting some new ones next week, hopefully.” Haseul mumbled the last part.

The student council member points to Jinsol’s shirt, she didn’t even bother to button it “You know the drill, nice shirt by the way. That’s a different one.” Another fluttering feeling goes through her, Haseul had noticed that she bought a new shirt. Jinsol’s hands go to the bottom, buttoning up from there “Yeah, I got it the other day. I saw what Yeojin posted yesterday, you totally pull off the whole space bun look.”

Haseul’s face flashes a quick red, starting from her neck up and she fumbles with her words “Wha- Ugh! Yeojin said she wasn’t going to post that!” She stomps her foot at this, clearly embarrassed and not wanting to meet Jinsol’s eyes. Yeojin had told her that she was only taking a picture to show her how she looked, she didn’t know that her sister had posted it. She didn’t even know that she had Jinsol on that dumb ghost app “I didn’t know that you were good friends with my sister.”

The blonde shrugs her shoulders, finished buttoning up “I wouldn’t say good friends. I mean I only met her like two months ago but yeah she’s a good kid.” She wasn’t better than Haseul but Jinsol definitely enjoyed her company when they would stand around to talk. Yeojin also thought that she was super cool because she was in a band and Jinsol didn’t know how to tell her that she wasn’t that good. 

Haseul gives another huff “She’s so dead when we get home.”

Jinsol takes a hold of her left arm, shaking it cutely “Come on, let her be.” She says this is a whiny tone that wasn’t annoying “Besides, you looked really cute. It seems to me you guys got closer, don’t ruin it over some picture that do I need to remind you that you looked cute in?”

The older looks at Jinsol, holding her gaze before turning away “Fine, I guess.” She grumbles.

-

Jinsol turns to the side of her body on her bed, head pounding so hard that she couldn’t even sleep the pain away. She had a rough morning, the moment she woke up to her alarm she was already feeling heavy and groggy. It took her forever to leave her bed and once she does the blonde gets slightly dizzy. She tries to fight off the realization that she might be sick just so she could go to school. She didn’t like to miss school, mainly because of the fact that it’s so hard to catch up even if you miss a day.

When Jinsol puts on her skirt there was another quick shot of pain to her head that makes her hand shoot up to hold her head and wince. She wouldn’t make it on the bus ride to school. So Jinsol crawls back into her bed, head still pounding like the animals from Lion King when Mufasa had died and baby Simba was crying out to him. Man Jinsol reallly needed to stop leaving the tv on at night.

She opens an eye, looking at her phone that rested on her nightstand and she stretches to reach for it. She unlocks it to send Sooyoung and Jungeun a quick message that she wouldn’t be at school today. Her phone vibrates a couple of minutes later that makes Jinsol feel even worse because of how sensitive to noise she was because of her sickness. 

Sooyoung sends her a ‘k’ and then says how she’ll send her a pic of the notes she’s going to take. Jungeun’s message follows shortly after that wishing her the best.

She doesn’t know how she manages to do it but she finally goes back to sleep for a couple of hours before she wakes up to her stomach feeling queasy. Jinsol instantly sits up, waiting a second for her stomach to settle and then rushing to her restroom. She was going to throw up. Jinsol is internally praying that once she gets this out of her system she’ll start to feel better. Or at least that’s what she’s trying to convince herself. She goes back to her bed after washing up and wanting to take another nap but she decides to take a quick look at her phone notifications. The blonde wanted to make sure that nothing important came up. Some pictures from Sooyoung that Jinsol can only assume were notes, a message from Yerim hoping that she felt better, one from her mom asking if she still felt awful and one from Yeojin. She doesn’t open any of them because of how shaky she is and Jinsol wasn’t able to keep her eyes open anymore so she locks her phone and calls it a day.

Jinsol wakes up at four a.m., her mom waking her up once just so she could eat something. She feels a lot better but is still sick and slow. Her body is sore and the blonde finally gets up to shower, the steaming hot water making her muscles relax and oh boy did she so badly need this. After changing into something comfortable Jinsol lies back down on her bed to look at her unread messages. There’s a (2) next to Yeojin’s and Jinsol doesn’t think anything of it when she opens it.

The first one was a Snapchat pic that was five seconds long of a snail that the younger Jo so badly wanted to keep and maybe Jinsol could help her convince Haseul to let her keep it. There’s a blue bar by her name and the older taps on it, wanting to see what the girl had messaged her seven hours ago. Man, Jinsol really slept forever.  **_my sister wants to know y u weren’t at school today_ ** , Jinsol is surprised that the girl even noticed that she wasn’t at school yesterday. 

Her fingers hover over her keyboard and she bites her lip to hold back her smile. This was honestly bare minimum but the fact that Haseul was aware that she wasn’t there  _and_ went out of her way to ask her sister to ask about her, Jinsol was ecstatic by this.

**_i was sick yesterday :(_ **

**_probably be there today since im feeling a lil better, still feel sick lol so we’ll see_ **

She stays up until it was time to get ready for school and the girl was willing to drag herself to class because there was no way she’d let herself miss two days in a row. At least there was something to look forward to when she got there. Haseul.

Jinsol is still feeling the side affects of being sick as she walks to school but she sure is feeling a hell lot better than yesterday. It was manageable and now Jinsol sees the student council member as she’s approaching the gate. “Hey stranger.” She says to her with a weak smile, knowing damn well she still looked like shit but hey she did manage to dress appropriately because she didn’t have the energy to correct it.

Haseul’s eyebrows furrow in concern once she has a good look at the blonde. Her cheeks were sunken in from the weight lost from just yesterday, Jinsol had dark circles that ran deep and her shoulders were sagging. The shorter puts a hand against her forehead and then trailing it down to her cheek, making sure that she wasn’t running any fever “You don’t look too good.” She frowns “Is this why you weren’t here yesterday?”

Jinsol leans into her touch and the girl keeps her hand there. She pouts and gives her the puppy eyes, hoping the shorter would baby her more if she felt bad enough “Yeah.” Her voice is low and raspy “I was sick all day, your sister didn’t tell you?”

The student council member shakes her head “No she didn’t. I asked her yesterday to message you about it but she didn’t tell me anything.” She rubs her thumb against Jinsol’s cheek and then finally drops her hand. Jinsol closes her eyes and sighs from the lack of heat “I messaged her late so that’s probably why. I feel better now but I’m still feeling not too good.”

“Do you need to go home? I can tell your teacher that your sick.”

The younger shakes her head “No that’s okay, I really can’t afford to miss anymore lessons. Don’t want to fall too far behind. Besides I’m fine, see?” Jinsol puffs out her chest and her arms raise up trying to flex. She wanted to show her muse that she was better than how she looked, or pretend she was. Also it was a sweet offer but Jinsol was going to have to pass on this one “I’ll see you later?” Haseul still has a frown but nods her head.

When Jinsol gets to class, she immediately drops her head on the table and closes her eyes. “Still sick I guess.” Sooyoung assumes and then runs her hand through the blonde locks before massaging her head with her fingers “Did you get my notes I sent you yesterday?”

Jinsol nods her head against the desk, her voice barely above a whisper “Yeah but I didn’t get to look over them. I slept all day- God my head is still killing me and this feels so amazing, thank you.”

Most of the class periods consist of Jinsol with her head down listening to her teachers give their lesson or Jinsol popping a couple of painkillers. When lunch rolls through she can’t stomach anything down even when Jungeun offered the older her soup. She lies her head down again and would put in her two cents every once in a while. “Jinsol, your girlfriend...is coming over here?” Sooyoung says this as if she’s unsure herself as she taps on her shoulder to get her attention.

Jinsol swats her hand away “I don’t have a girlfriend, stop messing with me or I’m going to cry.” she wasn’t joking, sick Jinsol was a whole different person than regular cool, no wait rock Jinsol. She was extra sensitive and if Sooyoung wouldn’t stop touching her then she was going to lose it. “Short, brown hair, a member of the student council, oh I don’t know. Does that ring a bell to you or oh yeah she’s definitely walking over here.”

The blonde doesn’t have time to retain this information when Haseul puts a hand on her back, rubbing it in smalls circles and leans down to face her “Hey, you feeling any better? Did you eat?” Holy crap, Jinsol has seen a literal angel. Her name was Jo Haseul and she was the sweetest, most beautiful person she has ever laid her eyes on. Haseul was the angel of rock in her flaming heart. 

Jungeun whisper shouts in the background “No she hasn’t! Make her eat!”

Haseul shifts her gaze to Jungeun, standing up and this makes Jinsol follow. The shorter places some crackers and Gatorade on the table in front of Jinsol “Yeah I figured with how sick you looked this morning. I brought you this so you can eat something, even if it is small.” She still has her hand on her back and the blonde was hoping she would never take it off “I have to go.” Haseul laughs while looking at her wristwatch “This isn’t my lunch period and I have some stuff to catch up on.” She looks at Sooyoung and Jungeun “Make sure she eats?”

Sooyoung smiles teasingly “Oh I’m sure we won’t have a problem with that anymore. Sooyoung, by the way.”

Haseul gives her a professional smile, her go to smile for every new person she meets “Haseul.”

“Jungeun, Kim Jungeun.”

Haseul points at her with her index finger “Odd Eye Circle, right?” and when the girl nods, Haseul gives the blonde one last pat “I’ve been doing my research haha. Well I’m going to go, it was nice meeting you two. Bye Jinsol, eat something please.” 

Once Haseul is out of sight the blonde grabs the crackers and opens it. Sooyoung nods her head impressed and she crosses her arms “That was really nice of her. Almost forgot that she was straight for a second.” The blonde stops her movements, shoot. She forgot about that one tiny HUMONGOUS obstacle in her way.

-

Haseul always gave her mixed signals that sometimes Jinsol had a hard time figuring her out. One minute she was smiling, going along with Jinsol and then there were times that she would ignore her. Because she had other things to worry about and it made the blonde feel crappy, thinking she was annoying her muse. Haseul always ended up apologizing to her the next day and would act extra clingy with her before doing the same thing the next time. It was honestly frustrating her to no end and it was time for Jinsol to put her big girl panties on and confront her about it.

“You.” She points to the shorter “Me.” She points to herself “Arcade, later after school today.” When Haseul gives her a weird look Jinsol begins to panic, this wasn’t going as planned. She gave herself a big pep talk before this too “We’re taking Yeojin out for some family bonding time.” She internally deflates, so much for her asking Haseul out on a date.

“Jinsol, you’re not family, no offense.” 

The taller swings her arm around Haseul “Wow, I’m hurt. Hehe, kidding! Yeah but I haven’t seen your little sister around anymore and you look like you could have a little fun. Let me do this for you?” She gives her a small smile and a raised eyebrow, hoping that she was doing a good job convincing her. 

It was a little wrong of her to use Yeojin as an excuse but it sorta came out like word vomit. And who knows, they could all have fun and it turn out as a good thing.

Haseul slips her arms off of her and turns to face her “Just us three?” She laughs “Why?”

Jinsol’s confidence was burning out quick, she knew it would take some convincing for the girl to agree but the blonde was running out of things to say “Because.” She puts her hands that were once around her crush behind her back “You look stressed and ...I wanted you to be happy.” Jinsol looks down at the concrete, her foot shuffling “...I wanted to make you happy by taking you out- uh Yeojin too. I like the kid.” She feels Haseul take a step closer and the taller was too nervous to pick her head up to meet her eyes.

“Jinsol I-“ she takes a step back and Jinsol looks up “Give me one second.” She steps away to address another student and the blonde let’s out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in the first place. Good, this was good. This gave Jinsol time to think of how to retract her previous statement, this was embarrassing and now Haseul was going to know she really did have a crush on her. She should’ve just kept her mouth shut, stupid she’s so stupid. 

The student council member is already back and she ran out of time. Haseul looked so pretty today and everyday but wow she’s glowing especially today. Jinsol could feel her rock n roll passion flame up inside of her “Sorry about that and yeah. I’ll take you on that offer, let me just ask Yeojin if she wants to go. I’ll get back with you on that.”

Oh. 

So this wasn’t a total failure and Jinsol hadn’t screwed up yet. The girl had basically said yes, now the only problem was getting Yeojin to agree. 

Turns out Jinsol didn’t even have to bride the girl, the younger said yes faster than how long it takes for Twice to hit one million views on an mv. Insanely fast. Jinsol couldn’t stop smiling throughout the day, she would catch herself and forced herself to frown but it kept creeping back up so she stopped fighting it. Soon enough the end of the day comes and Jinsol waited in front of the gate.

The younger Jo ends up coming first “Hey Jinsol.” She says this in a high pitch voice “Thanks for convincing my sister to take me to the arcade. Just so you know, I’m killer at bowling. A fair warning because I don’t want to see you crying when I beat you.” She closes her eyes and shrugs, then opening one eye to peep at the older’s reaction.

Jinsol hovers her body above the girl, going for an intimidating approach. Yeojin has to look up, craning her neck all the way back and Jinsol puckers her lips childishly “Oh yeah? I’m a professional kickball player, I was the pitcher so expect me to hit strikes all night long.” Hyunjin would laugh in her face if she were here right now. Jinsol was the opposite of athletic but she also wasn’t going to let someone who wasn’t even 3ft tall talk to her like that. She can only pray that she can back up all this talk when it comes time for the game.

Yeojin lets out a small gasp, a hand covering her mouth “Are yo- are you really in a kickball team?” She has wide eyes and looks over all amazed by this. The smaller was so gullible and Jinsol wanted to laugh at her, not feeling one ounce of regret from lying to her face. She made it easy for her. 

The blonde gives her a wink and Yeojin shakes in her spot “That’s so cool! You’re seriously the coolest person I’ve met! How are you friends with my sister, this I will never understand.”

“Never understand what?” Jinsol jumps in surprise hearing her muse’s voice randomly come out. She turns around while Haseul was taking her phone out from her book bag. For some reason the girl looked even more smaller in Jinsol’s eyes, was she getting shorter? Now don’t get Jinsol started on how focused the girl looked, gosh she was so cute in her student council mode. 

Her little sister instantly attaches her body to Jinsol’s side “Jinsol is in a kickball team! Isn’t that so cool?! I didn’t even know that was a thing!” Yeojin is squeezing her poor arm for dear life out of pure excitement.

Haseul lowers her gaze, suspiciously looking at a nervous rockstar. This was not good, she was basically crumbling under gaze. Jinsol didn’t think the younger would tell her lie to the one girl who’d be able to pick her lie apart. 

Haseul cracks a small smile, arms finding their way to her hips “Jinsol, stop teasing my sister. You’re so wrong for that.” She then motions Yeojin to come to her side, palm down and waves her over. The smaller Jo grumbles as she let’s go of Jinsol’s arm and freedom at last “Are you ready to go?”

Jinsol stands up straight and gives a salute “Yes ma’am!” Haseul passes her with a smile, muttering a  _you’re so dumb_ . On the way, Jinsol immediately unbuttons her shirt and ties her cardigan around her waist, not wanting to carry it around. Yeojin thinks that it was one of the coolest things she’s ever seen, Jinsol was so laid back. Yeojin reaches for her own button when Haseul playfully bumps into her “Don’t even think about it.” The younger Jo let’s her arms fall to her side and Jinsol smiles at this. When the three get there, Haseul couldn’t tell who was more excited out of Yeojin and Jinsol. The two genuinely got along well together.

Haseul ends up absolutely destroying both of them at bowling and Yeojin lets her jaw drop before whipping her head to the blonde “Jinsol, what was that?! I thought you said you were a beast at this?!”

“Hey, you said that too!”

Jinsol and Haseul were playing some alien shooting game while Yeojin was busy picking out her prize from all the tickets she won. The blonde was using her sights to shoot when Haseul gets her attention “Thank you.” Jinsol pretends like it wasn’t a big deal, clicking her trigger and shrugs when they finished this round. Jinsol puts her toy gun at her waist while waiting for the next one to come up “I’ve been really stressed these days with the whole school festival thing coming up and I’ve been taking it out on you. I’m sorry and today really did make me happy.”

The blonde turns to face “School festival? Already?” She could’ve sworn she had more time, did it come early this year? 

Haseul brings her gun up, the next round starting “Jinsol, it’s the same date every year.”

This was bad.

-

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’m so screwed.” Jinsol was pacing around their practice room, Jungeun and Yerim following her figure with their eyes “I have two months to finish my song so I can confess to Haseul at the festival. It’s not going to be done in time because we still need to practice it and rehearse it and oh lord I’m not going to make it.”

It was a really bad time to correct her but the youngest couldn’t help but chime in “Um Jinsol, we actually have less than 2 months...and alrighty then I’m going to shut up now.” Yerim looks the other way once Jungeun kicks her shin, the girl was clenching her mouth trying to get her to stop talking.

The blonde starts to panic even more, throwing her hands up so Jungeun stand up. She grabs Jinsol’s hands and puts them down, in attempt to calm the girl down “Breathe Jinsol, breathe. Okay so this is what we’re going to do.” She takes a breath “We’re going to sit down and look over your lyrics.” When Jinsol opens her mouth Jungeun shushes her “I know you aren’t finish but we can touch up as we go. Practice what you have now and then go from there. Breathe. You can do this.”

This seems to do the trick and the tallest rummages through her bag, pulling out random things until she finally gets ahold of her notebook. The three sit down on the floor, huddled around the notebook and Jinsol flips through the pages trying to find where she put the new song “See? That wasn’t so hard- oh so you already have most of the music sheet down.” Jungeun looks down, concentrated “Don’t worry about that too much, me and Yerim can finish the rest. Tweak it up a bit but not that much. Focus on finishing the lyrics so we can practice right away…..by the way…” Jungeun looks up to meet her eyes “Don’t forget to have fun, alright? This is your day, you got this. Now let’s see what you got so far.”

**_Oh baby hold on, at first sight_ **

**_I was surprised you are my ideal type_ **

**_A thrilling moment our eyes met_ **

Jinsol was reading it aloud, not so singing but just reading because the point was to see if they liked the song for its words. This is what Haseul will be listening to, the thought made her hands tremble and voice shaky.

**_Tell me what are you doing it’s perfect_ **

**_The atmosphere is unusual now_ **

**_Our chemistry is new_ **

**_Baby I’m sincere_ **

**“** That’s all I have so far…” Jinsol looks up with glossy eyes, waiting for a reaction from her two band mates. She was ready for the rejection that they didn’t want to play it, or to change the song entirely like Sooyoung had said. But when Jungeun and Yerim exchange looks, she knew something was different. Yerim smiles at her “This isn’t bad at all, granted the fact you don’t have a chorus yet.” She waves her off with on hand, like it wasn’t a big deal “But once you have that, you basically have the whole song written out with that pre chorus and uh you need a bridge. That we can worry about another time. Make the chorus and you finish the song.”

Finish the song. She needs to finish it.

The blonde goes in complete focus mode, avoiding anybody and everybody. She goes as far as avoiding her muse herself, thinking this would help her think better if she could force it out. Jinsol only really talks to Jungeun, Yerim and Sooyoung during these past two weeks. Although Sooyoung didn’t really do anything to help the band, she did stay behind during their practices to give her critics. Which were mainly good things and Jinsol gives the biggest smile ever when her same aged friend throws her a thumbs up.

There’s a knock on their door and the three stop playing, all showing confused faces and they look at Sooyoung. The girl shakes her head and throws up an X with her arms, showing that it wasn’t her that invited someone. Sooyoung goes to open the door, her body covering the door way and she was talking to someone when Jinsol sets down her guitar so she could go see what the hold up was. 

The only thing she picks up from their conversation is Sooyoung lazily saying “...I’m not in the band...no...I’m just here. Want me to get Jinsol?”

Jinsol peeks her head from behind Sooyoung and her friend turns around, pointing to a certain student council member. Haseul had a frown, holding a paper in her hand. Jinsol’s eyes widened once she locks eyes, not expecting to see her here of all places. Sooyoung leaves them be to talk to the other two, leaving Jinsol and Haseul to talk to themselves. “Hey Haseul, what are you doing here?”

The shorter doesn’t return the smile, looking down at the paper not wanting to look at her. Jinsol’s smile starts to drop and Haseul begins to talk to her in a strictly business voice “We can’t accept the band to play at the festival unless you include the three songs you guys are going to play. Just write it down in the box and I’ll go approve it once we deem them appropriate for a school festival.”

Jinsol takes the paper from her hand, grabbing her pen that was resting behind her ear. She bites the cap off with her teeth and places the paper on the wall to write on. The cap falls out of her mouth but she ignores it as it rolls around the floor. She writes down two songs and hesitates to write down a third. 

Jinsol hears Haseul’s impatient tapping from her foot so she just writes anything down. “Here you go.” She hands it back.

Haseul looks over the list while nodding her head “I’ll send this up through the board. If it gets approved then you guys will get a copy and we’ll let you know about your time slots.” She looks up and peeks her head passed the blonde, straining her neck before looking back at Jinsol “So I haven’t seen you around in awhile… ..what’s up with that?”

The taller nods her head in the direction of her band “We’ve been really busy lately with the whole festival next month so yeah.” She looked at Haseul’s body language, something was wrong. Was she...upset that Jinsol wasn’t spending anymore time with her? At first she wouldn’t stop hanging by her side but now she hasn’t talked to her in like twelve days. It was a big shift considering the blonde used to follow her like a puppy. Jinsol takes the student council member’s hand, placing another hand on top of it. She plays with her fingers with her bottom hand “You’ll be there when we play, right?”

Haseul lets her student council act drop, swinging their hands in a lovely manner “I don’t know, should I? Might be ‘really busy with the whole festival’.” She teases.

Jinsol playfully rolls her eyes but has a smile growing. She draws random shapes on her hand “Make it, please? Your my muse after all.”

The shorter acts like she’s thinking, looking up to the ceiling while humming “Well I guess you’re right….I’ll be right at the front.”

Jinsol can’t help but let her pearly whites show, her eyes curving “That’s like so rock.”

Haseul shakes her head “You know, Jinsol. I don’t think you really know the meaning of rock. It kind of seems like you throw that word around as if it were nothing.” She could be picking up a piece of paper that she dropped and the blonde would comment ‘that’s rock’. Hell Jinsol could be literally looking at a rock and be like ‘that’s rock’. Jinsol even called  _her_ rock and that’s saying something.

Jinsol lets go first, holding a hand to her chest as if she’s offended and let’s out a strange noise “I can not believe you just said that straight to my face.” She holds her hands up “Rock is like my whole life- uh well like the past two years but that’s beside the point. I don’t need no text book definition of what rock is supposed to be.” She points to her heart “Rock is that warm feeling in your heart that you feel,  _that_ passion. The reason the adrenaline gets my heart to pump at 60-100 beats per minute. The thing that takes my breath away when I already can’t breathe.  _That’s_ rock.”

Haseul keeps her smile, walking closer until her body is almost touching the blonde’s “So I’m rock, huh?” She tilts her head in a way that makes Jinsol’s breath hitch and she swallows the lump in her throat “Yeah, so make it for the finale. I have a special surprise, saved the best for last. Just wait a bit longer and I promise I’ll spend everyday with you if you’d let me.”

“I’ll see you there, Jinsol.” Haseul pushes her away slowly and turns around to leave.

Jinsol is looking goofy when turns around, the other three were already staring at her because they were being nosey the whole time. Sooyoung elbows Yerim, grinning “Ooh Jung is making moves. It’s cute actually.” Jungeun pretends to wipe a tear, muttering “I’m so proud.”

Jinsol ignores them, walking towards them all happy “Guys...I think I just finished the song.”

-

Things were going perfect, it was smooth sailing after Jinsol had finished the song. Her friends all approved, Yerim commenting “If she doesn’t fall in love with you at the end of this song then I will. You’re writing a freaking song for her! Who does that!” It wasn’t until she makes her way to the band hall that something drives Jinsol through the roof once she sees Jungeun.

Jungeun was sitting down, a sorry look on her face as her girlfriend Jiwoo babied her. “What the hell happened to you?!” Jungeun had a neck brace on and Jiwoo was placing cute stickers on it, decorating it with music notes and small animals.

“I know it looks bad-“

“Jungeun!” Jinsol is absolutely freaking out, Jungeun was not going to be able to play or sing like this. The festival was one week away, this not only put their school gig in jeopardy but her confession to Haseul. They have been practicing non stop and staying extra hours after school so they could get it down. What the hell happened to her?

“It wasn’t my fault! Mom’s car got hit from the back and it hit my side.”

Jinsol rubs her hand on her face, stressed out to the possible max that being stressed could take you. This was bad, so bad. “What about my confession? How am I supposed to woo her now?”

“Geez, Jinsol. ‘Are you okay, Jungeun?’ Absolutely fantastic. I’m fine thanks for asking.” Jungeun rolls her and then giving a quick smile to Jiwoo, who was all smiles from being able to sticker her. She puckers her lips, wanting to receive a quick peck from the girl. Jiwoo can’t get to her comfortably so she flicks the brace because Jungeun was limited to movement, muttering “You’re such a dork.” and then Jiwoo let’s it sink in for a second “Confession? You’re confessing to Haseul at the festival? That’s so cute.”

The blonde throws a look to her friend, who looked back at her guilty. Of course she told Jiwoo. Jinsol should’ve known that they don’t keep anything between them but she’s feeling slightly betrayed at this moment. “Yeah, Jungeun’s been helping me woo her since she’s the only person I know who has experience.”

Jiwoo’s face contorts into confusion, eyebrows furrowing but still keep her smile. She’s chuckling at this while looking at Jungeun before shifting to Jinsol “What do you mean? She doesn’t have any experience...I’m her first girlfriend. Is there something you’re not telling me?” She scoots closer to the singer.

Jungeun automatically looks down and chooses to move her whole body 90 degrees away from them since she can’t turn away. The girl looks tense once Jiwoo scoots even closer, nudging her with her foot and Jungeun swats her away “Of course you’re my first girlfriend. Love you.”

Jinsol nods her head at this “Yeah, I’m talking about how she woo’d you!”

Jiwoo laughs “She didn’t woo me? I pursued her.”

Yerim is cracking up in the background, her laughter filling up the quiet room while Jinsol’s jaw drops. She can’t believe she trusted Jungeun! Her friend made it seem like she was the one who did all the work. “You lied to me!” She yells while pointing a finger at her.

“I didn’t say I had experience! You just assumed I did!”

“Wow.”

“I’m still getting you the girl, right? Yeah, so shut up.”

Upset, the blonde marches straight to Jungeun and grabs the closest thing on the way. She takes Jungeun’s guitar pick and shoves it down the back of her brace that she knows Jungeun couldn’t reach with her hands. She wrestled her for a couple of seconds but it wasn’t much of a fight since Jungeun couldn’t move as much. Jungeun has her hands up, trying to reach for it but her arms weren’t flexible enough to grab it. They all watch her struggle for a good two minutes before she drops her arms and juts her lip out to Jiwoo “Help me?”

“Nah, you got this.”

“You’re the worst.”

Jiwoo laughs, getting up to help her girlfriend and Jinsol is still stressing out. “I can’t do this, everything is ruined. You’re too hurt to play and now we’re missing our vocalist.”

Jiwoo is digging her finger down her brace when Jungeun replies back “Stop being dramatic. You’re still doing your mating call or whatever Yerim called it the other day. We just need to switch things around and be flexible. Hear me out, I think this is what we need to do……”

  
  


-

Everyone has been running around all day, trying to get their last minute things finished. That includes Haseul, who has been organizing and preparing for the school festival which was today. Jinsol hasn’t seen her yet because she’s been stuck setting up the stage and doing sound check. 

She just hopes that Haseul keeps her promise to her and shows up to see their performance.

Yerim tugs her by her shirt “Come on Jinsol! Let’s go to the food court so we can walk around and see the festival for a bit.” The blonde stands up and follows the excited girl.

They stop at a couple stands to play games that classes had set up, mainly because Yerim kept getting distracted and Jinsol didn’t have the heart to tell her no. The two were playing some scooping game when Jinsol feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and is surprised to a new appearance “You let your hair down.”

Yeojin grins, her luscious locks falling over her shoulders and had a small wave to them. This was the first time Jinsol has ever seen the girl without her signature space buns. “Where are your buns?” This was weird and she doesn’t think she’ll get used to this anytime soon.

The younger Jo runs her hands through her hair “Yeah, decided to change things up again.” She gives Yerim a quick wave and they smile at each other “You guys play today, right?”

“Yeah at 6pm.”

Yeojin balls her hand up and holds it to Jinsol “6pm? That’s like so rock.”

Jinsol’s face brightens up at her wording and her smile was growing until her cheekbones hurt “Right?!” She starts to get excited and she fist bumps it so hard but neither of the girls mind it. “Have you seen your sister around?”

The shorter shakes her head “No, she left pretty early today.” A shrug “Probably running around this place doing God knows what.” She leans over and puts her hands on her knees, watching Yerim struggle “You’re so bad at this game.”

Yerim shoves her playfully and offers the scoop to her friend. She wanted to see Yeojin make a fool out of herself. Jinsol gets Yerim’s attention, pointing back at the stage “I’m going to head back and see if Jungeun made her way over yet. Make sure you come back at a decent time. Bye Yeojin, I’ll see you when we play?”

Both girls give her a thumbs up and Jinsol throws one back before walking back to the stage. Her stomach fluttered and her heart would start beating fast at the thought of confessing to Haseul later on today. One hour, she has one hour to calm herself down.

Both Jungeun and Jiwoo were in the tent when she walks in. Jiwoo was eating cotton candy off a stick and Jungeun was lounging around in a chair. “Want some?” The younger offers and Jinsol shakes her head. She was too nervous to eat, afraid that she would throw it up once she’s on stage.

“Jinsol, calm down. You look like you’re about to combust.” Jungeun cracks a smile, thinking it was funny how the girl was fidgeting.

“I am.”

“Okay, then bye.”

Jiwoo interrupts their bickering, swiveling her head around looking for a certain drummer “Where’s Yerim?” She grabs another piece, the cloud like candy melting into her mouth.

Jinsol walks close enough to them and sits on the ground, legs stretched out and arms behind her to give her support in leaning back “Playing some game with Yeojin. She’ll be in soon.”

“What game?”

“The scooping one.”

Jiwoo instantly shoots up at this new found information, shoving the rest of her cotton candy in her girlfriend’s hands “They have that here?!” She shoots Jungeun a toothy smile “Sorry babe, but I so have to play that game. You know it’s my favorite.”

Jungeun groans, mainly because she hated that stupid game but Jiwoo insists that they play it at every festival they go to “What about me?” She holds the back of her brace, dramatically acting like she was still in pain.

“You’ll be alright.”

Jungeun grumbles in her seat and Jiwoo walks to her, pressing a sweet kiss on her cheek “Don’t worry babe, I’m bringing me home a goldfish tonight.”

Jungeun throws her hands up in disbelief, her mouth dropping “The last fish you had died after a month! You don’t need another fish!” And it was Jungeun who had to keep reminding the girl to feed it. Jiwoo was also convinced that she could teach it to jump through a hoop.

It never happened.

“Not with that attitude I can’t.” She comes closer to cuddle her girlfriend, in hopes of getting her to agree. Jungeun never could deny her “I’ll even name her after your mother.”

Jungeun shakes her head, or really her body “We are not naming a fish that I know will die after a week by my mom’s name.” Jiwoo claps her hands excitedly, another quick peck  _So I can get a fish now, thanks baby_ **_._ ** “That’s not what I meant! Ugh you know what? Fine but we’re naming it after Taeyeon and we’re going to actually take care of it this time.” Jungeun meets her in the middle, well not really. She somehow ended up agreeing to something she didn’t gain anything from.

Jiwoo looks up to the sky (tent), holding her hands up to pray to her God “Thank you Girls’ Generation!”

“Amen.” Jinsol closes her eyes and looks down.

Jiwoo excitedly exits out the tent with new found energy. Jungeun eats the rest of the cotton candy and looks at the blonde “You look like you’re hyperventilating over there.” She laughs some more “Calm down, you’ll be great out there.” Jinsol gives a nervous smile and she digs her hands further into the grass.

“I don’t want anything to go wrong. What if she rejects me in front of the whole school? That’ll be really embarrassing…” she couldn’t help but think the worse, Sooyoung did say that she dated that soccer guy  _cough_ uh loser last. 

Jungeun rolls her eyes “Don’t think about stuff like that. Let’s go over the song again so it’ll be perfect. I said we were getting you that girl remember?” There was so many things going through her mind but Jungeun did have a point. Jinsol was getting the girl tonight.

They go over the song once or twice before Yerim walks into the tent, holding a bagged fish carefully in her hand “Look guys! I won a fish!” She holds the bag next to her face and gives it kissy faces “I’m going to name her Taeyeon.”

Jungeun frowns and slowly but surely stands up, waving her hands around she replies back “You are not naming your fish Taeyeon. Jiwoo is winning a fish right now and that’s going to be our child’s name. Pick a different name.”

Yerim gasps, holding the fish closer to her body. She then gives a challenging look “No, me and Yeojin already decided on this name. Besides Jiwoo might not even win a fish, it’s pretty hard.” She holds her hand out and bends her fingers to make it look like she was looking at her nails, wanting to flex on the older.

Jungeun throws the paper stick at her “Don’t worry about it, Jiwoo is a pro at that game. She could close her eyes and still win-“

Jinsol waves her music sheet around to get their attention “Can we focus on me for a minute? We literally go on stage in 20 minutes, stop fighting and help me please. Besides Jungeun, you didn’t even want a fish 5 minutes ago and Yerim can name her stupid fish whatever she wants. Now that we have that settled, can we practice?”

They do some last minute practicing and once they’re done Jinsol gets up to calm her nerves down. She walks by the tent’s exit, poking her head out to see if Haseul was there yet. She wasn’t and Jinsol couldn’t help but be worried. She tries to think positive, Haseul promised her and Jinsol would hold it to her to keep it.

Yerim taps on her shoulder, muttering something about it being time to get ready to go out there soon. Jungeun wishes her good luck and then goes back to complimenting her girlfriend on winning her all of a sudden new favorite fish. Jiwoo wishes her luck too “Break a leg! Haha no but in all serious please don’t.”

It was just her and Yerim on the stage today, no Jungeun and Jinsol felt insecure about performing without her. She was the main vocalist now. Jinsol picks up her guitar, eyes searching for the one person the night was going to be about. She spots the girl moving around people to stand in the front. She was here. Haseul was here. 

Jinsol looks down at her shoes, her strap around her body and she throws Yerim a look after finding the confidence to start. Yerim gives her the go ahead and Jinsol nods her head. “Hello everyone! We are Odd Eye Circle!” Jinsol introduces them and immediately goes into the first song.

While playing she kept throwing Haseul looks and small winks, her confidence growing further into the song they got. It gets difficult to sing and play at the same time. Jinsol definitely wasn’t used it but here she was, singing the whole song and she couldn’t have felt prouder. The crowd starts to get hyped up, jumping, throwing their hands up to the song and yelling their names.

Haseul just stood there with a smile on her face and Jinsol was sweating all the water that made up her body. The first song ends faster than expected, or maybe she didn’t notice from how much fun she was having. Once the song ends the crowd cheers and the band soon starts their second song of the night.

Time was flying by quick and Jinsol notices Jiwoo wildly cheering them on from the side with Jungeun looking embarrassed, ears red but she still shouts their names from time to time.

Jinsol’s ears were pounding so hard that she almost couldn’t hear the cheers and the song was already over. She wipes the sweat from her forehead, licking her lips and she lets her instrument hang on her. The blonde holds onto the mic, her mouth almost touching it that the crowd could hear her tired breaths. “This next song...is the reason why I’m on this stage today. This was written by me for a specific person ...my muse.” The crowd looks around amongst themselves, trying to find out who the singer was talking about “So listen up, this song was made for your ears and your ears only.” Jinsol locks eyes with Haseul, who had an unreadable expression.

The rockstar holds a fist up, holding it for a sec before starting a countdown with her fingers to three. Her song of love.

**_Oh baby hold on, at first sight_ **

**_I was surprised you are my ideal type_ **

**_A thrilling moment our eyes met_ **

**_Tell me what are you doing it’s perfect_ **

**_The atmosphere is unusual now_ **

**_Our chemistry is new_ **

**_Baby I’m sincere_ **

**_It’s somewhat different_ **

**_Love I’ve never felt before_ **

**_The right feeling is entering one by one_ **

**_It’s a perfect love (Ooh)_ **

**_It’s a perfect love_ **

**_It’s a perfect love (Ooh)_ **

**_It’s a perfect love_ **

**_It’s a perfect love_ **

**_It’s a perfect love_ **

**_Yeah yeah yeah hold on_ **

**_There is no wrong side oh_ **

**_I’m constantly attracted to you and even for a second_ **

**_I can’t detach myself from you_ **

**_Tell me what are you doing it’s perfect_ **

**_The atmosphere is unusual now_ **

**_Our chemistry is new_ **

**_Baby I’m sincere_ **

**_It’s somewhat different_ **

**_Love I’ve never felt before_ **

**_The pieces are fitting perfectly one by one_ **

**_It’s a perfect love (Ooh)_ **

**_It’s a perfect love_ **

**_It’s a perfect love (Ooh)_ **

**_It’s a perfect love_ **

**_It’s a perfect love_ **

**_It’s a perfect love_ **

**_Whatever you say_ **

**_Like a person out of their mind_ **

**_I’m ready to run to you_ **

**_It’s a perfect love (Ooh)_ **

**_It’s a perfect love_ **

**_It’s a perfect love (Ooh)_ **

**_It’s a perfect love_ **

**_It’s a perfect love_ **

**_It’s a perfect love_ **

Jinsol is out of breath and she swallows hard, she pauses to look at Haseul once more “I like you. Please go out with me.” She’s still taking short breaths to calm her heart down, wanting to catch her breath.

Haseul has a straight face and Jinsol was feeling extra nervous from the lack of response and how quiet it got after her confession. Haseul nods her head, almost like it wasn’t there and Yerim comes behind Jinsol to shake her out of pure excitement. The crowd cheers although they couldn’t tell who it was that the blonde had just confessed to. 

Jinsol smiles lovingly and then goes to grab the mic again “I-I um have to pick up after this and I’m sure you’re busy. I like you though! I really do!”

Jungeun grabs her from the collar and yanked her back to get her to stop talking. She gave her confession which was very successful so she didn’t want her friend to ruin it by talking more than what was needed. “I’ll be back! I like you!” She manages to get out.

Jiwoo squeals and gives Jinsol a tight hug “I’m so happy for you! Sure you guys are a weird couple but I’m happy for you! I really am!”

Jinsol ignores the backhanded compliment, her goofy smile growing. She got the girl.

It was an hour of picking up when Haseul steps in front of a squatted Jinsol, the girl having to look up and Jinsol blushes. Her happy expression soon dropping after noticing that Haseul didn’t return it. “Jinsol, can I talk to you.” She looks around “...In private.”

This did not sound good. Jinsol stands up, wiping her hands on her skirt “Y-yeah sure. We can go to the band hall.” The million thoughts running through her  were having a fusion frenzy game in her head. She embarrassed her, that had to be it.

They walk into the room, she was going to get scolded by the girl she likes. She put her on the spot and Haseul was forced to say yes. That had to be it. Haseul was here to officially reject her. She was kind enough not to do it in front of everyone. Angel, Haseul was literally an Angel.

Jinsol was absolutely terrified. What if Haseul was mad about the confession. But the girl didn’t look any different than what she normally looked like and that terrified her even more. These types of people were the most scariest when mad. Jinsol might actually faint if Haseul yelled at her. 

She hears a noise coming from the girl and Jinsol shoots her head up. Haseul held a hand near her face, a small smile hiding behind it “Why are you looking like a kicked puppy?”

“You’re not going to yell at me?”

Haseul gives her a confused look “No? I didn’t come here to do that.” Huh? Jinsol was even more confused, Haseul now had a smile growing on her face the more she giggled. Maybe the taller wasn’t going to get scolded “How about you come over here instead of just standing over there.”

Jinsol drags her feet to get to her by the wall, she still couldn’t help but be nervous. The shorter seemed the same, her voice super cool as usual and her words straight to the point as always “Why are you being so nervous? This isn’t like you, Jinsol.”

Well...because Haseul wasn’t like herself either. Or like, cause she looked like she always does but that’s weird. Jinsol confessed to her in front of the whole school. That’s something to be upset about, especially if it was unwanted.

“Listen..Haseul.”

“What is it?”

She was ready. Jinsol would apologize to her. It’s better if she apologized to her first. “I’m- um sorry. I’m really sorry. Um you know for the whole thing up at the stage. I went up there and confessed because the mood was good and it felt like the perfect time to do it, you know? I’m sorry for the trouble I caused you.”

The confession itself wasn’t a regret or a lie. It was like the culmination of all of Jinsol’s rock ‘n’ roll.

“That’s what you were worried about? You really do freeze up at the most important times, Jinsol.” Important? Jinsol wasn’t frozen or anything right now.

Haseul grabs Jinsol by her hand, pulling her towards her and she was so caught off guard that the blonde’s shoulders were shrugged up all the way to her ears. Ears that then heard “ **_I_ ** _’m constantly attracted to you and even for a second_ .” Haseul says this so close to her “ _Like a person out of their mind. I’m ready to run to you_ ”

All of a sudden Jinsol couldn’t see anything, Haseul was covering her eyes with her hand. Amid all that darkness Jinsol feels something soft pressed against her own lips. Haseul was kissing her. The moment Jinsol processes this, light explodes before her and Haseul’s face was right up in front of her.

The girl’s lips were parted slightly and some heated breaths escaped between them and brushed Jinsol’s lips. Jinsol doesn’t think she’ll ever forget the sensation just from that kiss. “Don’t be sorry. I didn’t do that because of the mood of your show. As proof, we can do it even without your song. I guess it’s my fault that you’re all worked up since I never actually gave you an answer.”

A bass drum was booming in Jinsol’s head. Really pounding. Even with all that booming, Haseul’s voice remained clear to her. She heard it like it was a surround sound. “I like you too, Jinsol.”

It hits Jinsol hard. Slams into her with incredible force. Blows away her rock ‘n’ roll completely. Jinsol is too scared to look at her eyes and it didn’t help that Jinsol could still feel her heat “Wow. Your confession was even better than my show. Haseul...you totally stole my heart…”

The shorter shakes her head at this “That’s not true. You’re song was the sweetest thing ever. I was hooked from the first note. Ever since I heard your song to even right now, I knew I made the right decision.” Haseul closed in on her, Jinsol’s back hitting the wall. One of her hands snake to Jinsol’s back, the other on her hip. Haseul’s chest was pushed up against her body and Jinsol could feel how fast her heart was pounding. “My heart’s racing.” She mumbled, “It’s been racing all this time because of you, Jinsol. No need to be worried about something as little as that, I like you too.”

Jinsol gives up. She knew it since the first time she met her that there was no hope. She would never compare to Haseul. There’s a new God of rock in her heart today. It’s Haseul. Jinsol was in love with a God. 

“Haseul…” a hum was given in response “I got it..I’ll give my life to you. I swear, on my whole life. At Wembley or Woodstock, no matter the stage I stand on. I’ll only ever sing for you, my rock is only for you.”

Haseul laughs “You’re so dramatic Jinsol.”

Her face is getting closer again and Jinsol was ready this time. She accepts her lips, kissing back slowly. They melted into each other and she could taste the fruity chapstick from her. Jinsol felt like she was floating until she feels a hand sneak up under her shirt. Her muscles automatically tensing and Haseul pressing her body closer as she continued to kiss her.

“W-w-w-wait! Haseul!” 

Haseul stops her movements, her face in the crook of Jinsol’s neck that made her have goosebumps once the girl replied “What’s wrong?”

“I-“ Jinsol starts to get red “What are you doing?”

“What am I...this is okay, right? We’re together now..” Haseul bites her lip “My hearts been threatening to burst for a while now. What about you?”

“Mines at full throttle too but...we’re at school. What are we going to do if someone walks in?” It would be bad news for the both of them, not to mention Haseul being a student council member.

“Don’t worry, I locked the door.”

So amazing! She was in love! “I just didn’t want to cause you any trouble. I am known for getting in trouble, I don’t want to drag you down.” Jinsol gives her a sweet smile, she really liked this girl and didn’t want anything bad happening to her.

Haseul’s nose rubs against her neck “I couldn’t care less.” oh my god “You’re just frequently late to school and have different hair than the rest of us. You’re not a delinquent.” Haseul holds her tighter “You won’t be late anymore, right?”

Jinsol nods her head “Yeah. I swear it.”

“Then there’s no problem.” There’s all sorts of problems with this but the blonde couldn’t say anything with how persistent her girl was about this. “And if someone finds out about this then I guess we’ll just have to be delinquents together.” 

Haseul trails kisses up her neck that makes Jinsol shudder “It’s fine if you want to stop but Jinsol isn’t this...” She stops at the blonde’s ear and Jinsol closes her eyes at ghosting of her lips “ _As rock as it gets?_ ”

Jinsol wraps her hands around the girl’s waist and tilts her head in the direction of Haseul. She full on embraces the girl she’s in love with. With her, the whole world could be her enemy and she wouldn’t know fear “You’re so rock.”

“I am your muse after all.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my friend sent me a screenshot of some game and asked me to write it, idk the actual game except the ending
> 
> twitter: @im_yeojin_


End file.
